Inikah Kehilangan?
by Kousaka Mika
Summary: Nagisa menyadari, perasaan cinta nya pada Karma lebih kuat daripada perasaannya pada Kayano, kekasihnya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? / Shonen-Ai


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Yusei Matsui**  
 **I didnt own AnsaKyo.**

 **Genre: Shounen Ai, Hurt &Comfort, Romance. **  
**Fanfiction by Kousaka Mika / xfreakgirl**

* * *

"Kayano, Jadi yang mau kubicarakan sekarang adalah..." Pemuda berambut merah yang sekarang merupakan seorang bos dari organisasi mafia terbesar dunia, memulai pembicaraan.

Gadis berambut hijau panjang itu sedikit gugup. "Ada apa, Karma-kun?" Tanya nya.

"Kau tahu. Sebenarnya aku... " Karma sengaja memotong ucapannya, memperhatikan reaksi Kayano.

Kayano hanya membisu, menantikan ucapan Karma selanjutnya.

"Aku menyukai... Tidak. Aku mencintai Nagisa." Ujar Karma tegas, matanya terus menatap lurus ke arah mata Kayano, sang kekasih dari pemuda yang ia cintai.

Mata Kayano terbelalak. "T-tunggu! Aku tak salah dengar?! Kau menc... Menyukai Nagisa? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau yang mendukung kita untuk bersatu saat itu?"

Ya, Kayano masih ingat saat Nagisa menyatakan cintanya. Itu adalah bantuan dari Karma. Karena sebenarnya, organisasi Karma mendapat pekerjaan untuk membunuh Kayano yang merupakan seorang perdana menteri. Namun bukannya membunuhnya, Karma malah menyuruh Nagisa untuk segera menyatakan cinta pada Kayano.

Karma menghela nafas, terlihat menyesal. "Aku tahu dia menyukaimu saat itu. Aku tak bisa apa apa. Aku pikir perasaanku padanya akan menguap seiring berjalannya waktu, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku terlalu mencintainya. Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia bersama orang lain, walaupun itu adalah sahabatku sendiri. "

Kayano membisu. Ia paham maksud Karma. Mereka bertiga memang sangat dekat dari kelas 3 SMP, namun Karma dan Nagisa sudah dekat dua tahun sebelum itu. Karma memiliki hak untuk mendapatkan Nagisa, bila tidak ada pandangan kelamin disini.

"Jadi, kau... Mau kita... Putus? " Tanya Kayano ragu, tak rela mengucapkannya. Bahkan hubungannya baru berjalan tiga bulan.  
"Tidak. Aku ingin menanyakan langsung pada Nagisa, apa ia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan padaku? Setidaknya sehari, saat ulang tahunnya besok. Bisakah kau memberikan hari itu padaku?" Tanya Karma, bernegoisasi.

Kayano hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tidak mungkin ia menolak permintaan Karma yang ini. Tidak mungkin.

* * *

20 Juli, Ulang Tahun Nagisa.

"Nagisaa~ " Panggil Karma dengan nada yang di buat-buat, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Nagisa.

"Ya?" Jawabnya, sambil berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul karena wajah Karma yang begitu dekat.

"Ayo pergi denganku sekarang~ Kita kencan." Ajak Karma to the point.

"E-eh? Kencan?" Wajah Nagisa memerah sekarang, membuat Karma tersenyum kecil. Nagisa mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakan Karma. Karena, hari ini Kayano sudah bilang padanya bahwa tak bisa bersama karena banyak urusan.

"Aku tunggu di parkiran ya~" Seru Karma. Ia bersiul-siul sambil memainkan kunci mobilnya di jarinya.

Nagisa yang sebenarnya sedang sibuk dengan berkas berkas, segera menata berkas berkas itu dan ikut turun ke parkira, tempat Karma menunggu.

"Jadi kita mau kemana, Karma?" Tanya Nagisa saat sudah duduk di jok mobil.

"Taman Bermain, tentu saja." Jawab nya cepat.

Dengan kecepatan yang abnormal dari Karma, mereka sampai ke taman bermain dalam waktu tak sampai setengah jam.

"Rasanya tadi itu sudah secepat roller coaster, Karma." Gumam Nagisa.

Karma yang sedang menyodorkan uang pada penjaga counter ticket terkekeh mendengar komentar Nagisa.

Mereka mulai memainkan berbagai wahana disana, layaknya kencan sepasang kekasih.

Roller Coaster, 'poci-poci' , Merry-go-round, Flying Fox, Bungee Jumping, dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka juga mendatangi Haunted House dan menonton pertunjukkan lumba-lumba bersama.

"Haaaa~ Tadi itu seru sekali." Ujar Nagisa, sambil menjilati es krim yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Karma, sambil ikut menjilati es krim yang sedang di pegang Nagisa.

"Un. Tentu saja." Jawab Nagisa gugup karena Karma yang sedang menjilati es krimnya.

"Ah, terakhir ayo naik itu, Nagi." Ajak Karma yang menunjuk ke arah wahana Ferris Wheel sambil menarik tangan Nagisa lembut.

Ferris Wheel mulai berputar, hening mengisi antara Karma dan Nagisa yang berjarak sangat dekat.

"Kau tahu, Nagisa. " Karma memulai perbincangan.

Nagisa hanya diam saja, menatap Karma dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Aku Karma langsung, tanpa ada basa basi.

Reaksi Nagisa sama dengan reaksi Kayano. Sangat kaget, tentu saja.  
" K-kau tahu, aku sudah... "

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Namun setelah kau bersama dengannya, aku paham bahwa aku tak bisa melupakan perasaanku begitu saja. Aku sangat, sangat, dan sangat mencintaimu, Nagisa. " Potong Karma cepat.

"Ma...af, Karma." Hanya itu suara yang terdengar. Setelah itu, hening sampai putaran selesai.

Bahkan, saat Karma mengantar Nagisa pulang, mereka tetap dalam diam. Sampai Nagisa turun dari mobil, baru lah Karma berkata.

"Kau tahu, Nagisa. Terima kasih pernah membuatku berfikir bahwa aku bukanlah yang terkuat. Terima kasih kamu mengingatkanku bahwa teman itu penting, ..." Ucapan Karma terpotong, ia menghela nafas pendek dan melanjutkannya lagi

" Terima kasih pernah ada dalam hidupku. "

Deg. Nagisa tak bisa berada disini lagi. Air matanya akan turun bila ia terus menatap senyum Karma yang begitu terpaksa. Nagisa hanya mengangguk pelan, dan berlari memasuki rumah.

Sedangkan Karma butuh waktu beberapa menit hingga siap memacu kendaraannya lagi.

Walaupun ada kejadian itu, mereka berdua tetap menjalankan pekerjaan masing-masing. Karma bukan seperti dulu yang membolos seenak udel saat ia tidak ingin masuk.

Namun suasana menyenangkan diantara mereka sudah tidak ada lagi. Karma menghindari Nagisa. Dan Nagisa tak bisa apa-apa.

* * *

Nagisa Point of View.

"...Gisa-kun! " Seru Kayano, berusaha menyadarkan Nagisa yang lagi lagi melamun.

"Ah." Gumam Nagisa, tak ada semangat.

"Kau tahu... Aku mengetahui soal Karma yang... Menyukaimu." Ujar Kayano tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Mendengar nama Karma disebut, fokus Nagisa muncul.

"Aku tahu sejak saat itu, Karma sudah menyerah. Aku tahu. Dan aku juga tahu, sejak saat itu Nagisa-kun menyadari betapa berarti Karma bagi mu, kan?" Kayano mengucapkannya. Kalimat yang nanti nya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Nagisa tetap membisu.

"Nagisa, kau menyukai Karma. Bahkan lebih. Kau sangat mencintai nya. Lebih dari cintamu padaku." Ujar Kayano lirih. Menurutnya, bersama dengan Nagisa yang sama sekali tak bersemangat lebih buruk dari melihat Nagisa yang akan bahagia bersama Karma.

Ya, Kayano memilih melepaskan kekasih tercintanya ini.

Nagisa hanya diam.

"Kau harus mengejarnya, Bodoh!" Seru Kayano, menaikkan suaranya.

Nagiaa yang kaget melihat Kayano tiba-tiba marah, mengaku. "Aku mencintai Karma." Gumamnya lirih.

"Pergilah." Ujar Kayano, sambil tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, Kayano." Jawab Nagisa, pelan.

Kayano hanya mengangguk, dan menatap punggung Nagisa yang berlari meninggalkan café.

Setelah yakin Nagisa sudah pergi, air mata Kayano mulai merembes. Cinta pertamanya yang menyelamatkannya dahulu telah pergi.

* * *

BRAKK!

"Karma!" Seru Nagisa setelah membanting pintu ruang kerja Karma tanpa permisi.

"Nagisa?" Tanya Karma bingung sekaligus heran.

"Aku... " Wajah Nagisa sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Ia akan menyatakan cinta pada lelaki, loh!

"... Mencintaimu! " Lanjutnya, dengan volume lebih kecil.

Karma yang tidak mengira Nagisa akan berkata seperti itu ikut memerah.

"Be...narkah?" Tanya Karma, tidak percaya. Bahkan ia mencubit pipinya sendiri agar percaya bahwa ini bukan khayalan.

Nagiaa mengangguk malu, wajahnya menatap karpet ruangan. Tak berani menatap wajah Karma.

Namun tiba-tiba, tangan Karma memeluk Nagisa erat. Karma sangat bahagia saat ini. Ia pikir, ia sudah kehilangan seseorang yang paling ia sayangi di dunia.

" Aku sangat menyayangimu, Nagiaa " Gumam Karma, lalu mengecup bibir Nagisa.

Dan yah, reaksi yang bisa ditebak dari Nagisa. Diam, hanya menutup mata, dan wajah yang sangat memerah.

 ** _End ~_**

 ** _Semoga... tidak mengecewakan :'3_**


End file.
